Someone Like You
by blinkanator
Summary: Future Klaine fic.  Kurt and Blaine have been broken up for a few years, each with their own lives and end up seeing each other again.


_I've never posted any Klaine on here before, but I took a stab at it! So here is some Klaine. A little Klaine one shot. There's also some Hummelberry at the beginning. ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking through the city. He wasn't so much walking as he was jogging through the crowds of people that occupied Time Square this evening. He jogged as fast as he could through everyone with his phone plastered to his ear.<p>

"I will be there in a few minutes, Rachel. Calm down. Has anyone else showed up?"

"Finn is here, of course, and once you get here, oh my god, Jesse just walked in. And he brought a date."

Kurt laughed. "Of course he did. What's Finn doing? Shooting dirty looks?"

"No, he's talking to the director about getting shorter hours for me. I told him that was a lost cause. Are you here yet? I'm gonna need someone to talk to if I'm avoiding Jesse."

Kurt walked into the room and waved at her from across the room. She hung up the phone and ran to him.

"KURT!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you could make it. It didn't feel right making my debut on Broadway without you here to see it."

Kurt smiled. "Good. And don't worry, I'll be sure to mention how much better I could have done it at the end."

Rachel laughed before turning back to the clock. "Oh shoot, I should go get ready." She grabbed the tickets out of her bag and handed them to Kurt. "Here's your ticket, and Finn's. Everyone else has theirs already from dinner last night, which you really should have come to, by the way."

"You know I tried to be there, I've just been working insane hours." He held the tickets and looked down at her. "Don't be nervous. You're going to blow everyone away out there. Knock 'em dead, Berry."

Rachel hugged him again. "Don't make me cry! They've already done my makeup twice."

Kurt smiled and patted her on the shoulder once more before heading out to the lobby. He spotted Finn and walked over to him. "Here's your ticket, Rachel gave it to me."

Finn nodded and took it. "Awesome, thanks Kurt!" He put it in his jacket pocket. "So, no Riley tonight?"

Kurt simply shook his head and looked down at his feet for a second before looking back up at his brother.

Finn sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Just don't tell Mom and Dad. I'm going home in a few weeks, and I'll sit down and tell them then."

Finn looked kind of nervous. "So are you guys like...broken up?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes Finn, the engagement is off and he's moving out. As we speak, actually."

Finn nodded. "I'm really sorry, Kurt." Finn glanced around, looking for some of their other friends. He spotted Blaine and froze. "Uh...Kurt? Do you and Blaine ever talk anymore?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. We tried it for a while after the break up, just being friends, but it didn't feel right, you know?"

Finn nodded. "So, do you know if he's coming tonight?"

Kurt's head snapped up. He hadn't considered that Blaine could show up to see Rachel perform. "I hadn't really considered that..."

Blaine caught Finn's eye and waved. He begun trying to make his way through the crowd towards them.

"Blaine's on his way over here. Like through the crowd. Right now."

Kurt glanced up just in time to see Blaine walking towards them. He looked good, older than he had in high school, obviously, but still good. Unlike how he'd looked through high school, Blaine was favouring the scruffy look. He had that ridiculously sexy smile on his face as he closed the gap between them.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys would be here!"

Finn smiled. "Of course we're here."

Kurt nodded. "Did you really think Rachel would stand for anything less?"

Blaine smiled. "I guess that's true."

Finn spotted Puck and excused himself, though Kurt was sure it was just to leave them alone.

"So, how've you been?"

Kurt shrugged. "I've been alright. How about you? Where are you living now?"

"I've got an apartment in Queens. I've been alright. I mean, between school and work there's not much time for anything else."

Kurt nodded. "I know what that's like. It gets easier once school's done and you can just focus on work."

Blaine smiled. "Exactly."

They were both silent for a few moments.

"You know, Kurt, I'm really glad I ran into you."

Kurt smiled. "Me too."

The lights flickered, signaling everyone to enter the theater for the performance. Kurt and Blaine entered the theater together, figuring they could find Finn and Puck in the theater.

As it turned out, Rachel couldn't get 4 seats all together. And Blaine and Puck were going to be sitting together. Poor Blaine looked terrified at the thought, until Finn spoke up with an idea.

"Why don't me and Blaine switch tickets. I'll sit with Puck and you guys can sit together."

Blaine and Puck were quite content with the arrangement, which meant that Kurt had to accept it. He smiled brightly as they exchanged tickets and went in opposite directions. Blaine lead Kurt towards their seats while Kurt shot Finn a very dirty look over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Puck had to take off to get to work on time, but promised to call Rachel later. Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a coffee shop discussing the play. Rachel had been very eager to hear what Blaine thought.<p>

"Rachel, you really were spectacular. I mean, your co-star, the blond guy? He wasn't very good, but you were phenomenal. If I HAD to say anything negative about the production, I'd have to say that the lighting made you look a little washed out at times. Other than that, it was perfect. And it was your first show. They'll work everything out."

Rachel accepted that and sipped her coffee. "So, Blaine, are you dating?"

Kurt and Finn exchanged a look before Blaine answered. "Not currently. Its not that I wouldn't like to, its just that with school and work, there's just no time for trying to get to know someone right now."

Rachel nodded. "That makes sense. I don't think that I could be doing the musical and trying to find someone. Its a good thing I've got you, Finny Bear." They smiled at each other before sharing a quick kiss.

And then Rachel turned to Kurt.

"So how's Riley? He wasn't at the show tonight, was he?"

Kurt shook his head. "Can we not go there tonight?"

Rachel looked at him, a shocked look on her face. "You...but you guys are engaged!"

Kurt stared into his coffee cup. "Were."

Rachel sighed. "But why? You guys were so in love, and on track. I mean, last time we all went out of coffee there was talk of adopting!"

Kurt nodded. "I'm well aware. It just didn't work out. Can we not talk about it right now?"

Rachel reached across the table for his hand. "Of course, I'm sorry. I'm here if you need to talk though."

Rachel dropped that topic for the time being, but Kurt knew it wouldn't be forever. He glanced out the window for a few moments before catching Blaine's eye for a split second. They both turned away. Kurt looked down at his coffee against while Blaine and Rachel engaged in a heated argument about Wicked.

Rachel and Finn took off to their apartment via cab, leaving Blaine and Kurt to take the subway.

"Where are you heading?"

Kurt shrugged.

Blaine seemed to put two and two together. "Let me guess, he's moving out, so you can't go there. Right?"

Kurt nodded reluctantly. "Its fine. I'll grab myself a hotel room."

Blaine shook his head. "I've got plenty of room. You're staying with me."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but closed it instead. Blaine wasn't offering anything inappropriate. He was offering his couch because he knew Kurt had no where to go, and to be entirely honest, Kurt didn't feel like being alone right now. He simply nodded and followed Blaine.

They arrived at Blaine's apartment half an hour later. It was nicer than Kurt had expected, but it was no penthouse. It was set up nicely, and it was clean. Nothing else really mattered, right? Blaine took Kurt's coat and put it in the closet.

"Nice place."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks. I know its not much, but its all I can afford right now. Make yourself at home."

Kurt sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. "So..."

Blaine sat down in the chair next to the couch. "Can I get you a drink or anything? I've got beer, and some wine, and some harder stuff."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm okay."

Blaine nodded. "Okay..."

Suddenly Kurt's phone rang. He glanced down at the caller i.d. and bit his lip. "Sorry, I have to take this."

Blaine nodded and got up from his chair. "I'll give you some privacy."

Kurt waited for Blaine to exit the room before answering the phone. "Hi."

"I can't get all my stuff out tonight, so do you want me to leave and come back tomorrow, or are you staying somewhere else?"

"I'm crashing at a friend's house, take your time."

"Okay. Good."

"If you're staying, can you feed Frank for me? I was going to call Mrs. Bargun downstairs, but if you're there..."

Riley cleared his throat. "Actually, I fed him before I put him in the truck."

Kurt froze. "What do you mean before you put him in the truck? You can't have Frank. He's mine."

"He's ours, actually."

"Riley, please don't do this."

"He's already at my apartment, Kurt. You never said that you wanted him."

"I did so! I told you that every single time we fought."

"You didn't put him on the list. I left everything on the list. I have to go, bye Kurt."

"RILEY!"

Kurt took the phone away from his ear and looked down at it. He'd had a picture of him and Riley in Central Park until they broke up. Currently it was a picture of him holding Frank, their hedgehog. He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Hey Blaine? I think I'll take that drink now."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Blaine and Kurt were both sitting on the couch, turned towards each other. They were both fairly intoxicated by this point, and nothing was off limits discussion-wise.<p>

"So what happened with Riley?"

Kurt took a sip of his rye and diet coke before answering. "We used to be so happy. We met during college, and moved in together last year, and then we got Frank, and got engaged, and then I came home early from work one day and found him in bed with his female secretary."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm so sorry. That really sucks."

Kurt nodded. "I can deal with all of it, except the fact that he took Frank."

"Was Frank your...dog?"

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, have I ever been a dog person? Or a cat person for that matter? Frank was our hedgehog."

Blaine smiled. "That's so...you."

Kurt nodded. "And now he's gone."

Blaine took another sip of his drink. "That really sucks."

Kurt shrugged. "Enough about me, what about you?"

Blaine laughed. "Honestly, this is the longest conversation I've had with anyone since I moved to New York. I'm always at school or at work, or studying. And once you left Lima, I didn't really see anyone else."

"So I'm the only...?"

Blaine nodded. "You're the only one I've ever been with. You're the only one I've ever loved."

They were both quiet for a minute, sipping on their drinks and thinking over Blaine's words. It was the first time he'd ever admitted that outloud to someone.

"I'm really glad you came to see Rachel's performance tonight."

Blaine nodded. "I'm glad you were there too."

Kurt smiled.

"So, what was this Riley guy like anyways? Was he a designer like you?"

Kurt laughed. "Not even close. He went to college for business, but that's not what he wanted to do with his life. He's a musician at heart. Always writing songs, and posting them online. And he's pretty much always got his guitar."

Blaine nodded. "Music is good."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but sometimes it was just...all he'd talk about. I'd come home complaining about work and he'd sit there and tell me that he needed to fix his song and that he needed silence, so I'd either end up at the coffee shop by myself, or I'd go sit on the balcony and text someone to complain."

"I know its not really my place, but this guy sounds like an asshole."

Kurt nodded. "I know."

"And you agreed to marry him."

Kurt nodded again. "I loved him. At least I thought I did. He's the only guy I've ever cared about, ever since, well, you."

Blaine sighed. "You know, Kurt, nothing's felt right since you left for New York. I felt like a part of me was missing."

Kurt nodded. "I know how you feel. Like there's a part of your heart that just can't feel anymore, no matter how hard you try. And you just know that its because you regret something."

"I do regret not commiting to moving to New York with you. I've regretted it every single day since."

"I regret it too. Not fighting harder to keep you. About a week after I moved, I came really close to going home. I had packed everything up, and bought a plane ticket. And then Rachel came over and told me that I couldn't throw my life away for a high school relationship. So I unpacked and sold the ticket." He looked at Blaine. "If it weren't for Rachel, I'd have come right back. What's the point in having the career of your dreams if you can't share it with the person you want to?"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment. In his head over the past five years, he'd imagined that Kurt had been sad about the break up, but had ultimately known it was for the best, but knowing that he was just as miserable was somewhat comforting. Without making a concious decision to do so, Blaine pulled Kurt to his lips, in a heated kiss.

It didn't last for a long time, but both men were shocked by how...right it felt.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "I love you, Blaine. I never stopped."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, Kurt."

And that was it. They got up from the couch and went to Blaine's bed. They didn't say a single word, but they just knew what the other wanted. They spent the next hour making love, before they fell asleep holding each other.

They may have lost each other once, but neither was going to make that mistake ever again.


End file.
